


Let There Be Love

by Azureye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureye/pseuds/Azureye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从青春到老冰棍，史蒂夫和巴基在各种地方开车的故事 （羞>////</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

-1932 Brooklyn-  
史蒂夫的左手臂从巴基的左肩下穿过，因瘦弱而突出的骨头恰好顶在巴基的腋下。他的左手沿着巴基的胸颈一路上爬，直到探入了对方的口中。巴基温驯而乖巧地含住了他的手指，史蒂夫能够感觉到他那两片水盈盈的嘴唇正给自己的指腹施加着温柔的压力，舌尖柔软与潮湿包覆给他的手指带来了按摩般的享受。史蒂夫愉快的弓了弓手指，指尖在巴基的舌头和牙齿间摩擦了一番，试图更深地进入他的口腔。巴基用他柔韧的舌头把妄图用力的手指推开了，他轻轻的吮吸着史蒂夫的指尖，从食指，中指，再到无名指，然后用舌尖缓缓的滑过三根手指的指腹，罢了他嘬了嘬嘴，吞下一口口水。  
史蒂夫从侧面看见他的喉头滚动，听见了吞咽的声音，没来由的一阵心颤。他在想，巴基真美——即使用美来形容巴基也许会让他生气，他要是听见了，一定会跳着脚说自己这么酷，怎么能和那些见到瓢虫都会惊叫起来的柔弱姑娘用同一个词形容。  
巴基湛蓝的眼睛很美，史蒂夫心想，这双眼睛太有魅力，它不仅攫取了布鲁克林那些女孩子的芳心，也顺便缴获了史蒂夫的。

他的右手从巴基另一侧的胳膊下绕过时想起不久前巴基带着混杂着怯意的兴奋借给自己看的书——大概刚步入青春期的男孩子都是这样，寻求着生理性的安慰。书是薄薄的一本，容纳了十几个故事，每个故事都是男人，女人和做爱。男人女人的名字在变，做爱的地点在变，不变的是那些大人讳莫如深的赤裸字眼和整篇整页的性描写。巴基把书递给他的时候表情有趣，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，一边的眉毛挑了起来，像个大人似的对史蒂夫说——“你应该学会一些别的东西了。”

感谢这些书籍给了史蒂夫一个学习的机会，他把自己的脸深深埋进了巴基的后颈窝里，贪婪呼吸着那里巴基的味道——巴基大概刚洗完澡，身上一点汗也没有，清爽又干净，耳后和颈窝全是史蒂夫最最熟悉的心安气味。然后他伸出了右手，直直按上了巴基右侧胸口上的深红色凸起。巴基因为这突如其来的新鲜刺激吸了一口气，史蒂夫的三只手指还含在他口中，霎时仿若被放进了真空里，和巴基口中的每一寸肌肤都贴得紧紧的。倒吸的一口凉气让巴基嘴里的温度变低，史蒂夫感到手指和嘴唇的连接处有丝丝凉意。他动了动手指，真的更朝里进入了一些，然后肆无忌惮地撑开手指强迫对方张开了嘴。巴基因为右胸上的刺激和嘴里史蒂夫手指的进攻忍不住呻吟出声来。  
他小声轻轻叫着，涎水从嘴角滑下，顺着他的脖颈流到光裸的胸膛中间。史蒂夫在巴基背后跪坐了起来，把头颅抽离出溢满了巴基气息的地方。他的手也从巴基口里抽出，转而捏住他的腰。史蒂夫低头从巴基裤腰带处的脊椎一路向上吻，用嘴唇重重地吸，或是用牙齿轻轻地咬。这个吻很长，他能感受到巴基的颤抖——他几乎坐不稳了。史蒂夫的吻一路延伸到了巴基的耳后，在那里，他又能闻见浓烈的属于巴基的味道了。随后他故意重重地呼吸起来，贴紧了巴基的耳朵，气流在巴基的耳道里乱转，史蒂夫明显感觉被自己抱住的身体也开始了重重的呼吸。

巴基，他的巴基。史蒂夫不是第一次产生将巴基据为己有的念头。他妒恨那些漂亮的女孩子，她们唱好听的歌给巴基听，让巴基给她们买街上移动摊位里的雪糕，还把自己喝过的冰汽水递给巴基，叫巴基同她们“间接性接吻”。史蒂夫站在巴基的身旁看着的时候，总是害怕哪一天巴基会拍拍他的肩膀朝他说“嘿，你实在是个大麻烦，你打扰我和莉莉（或者温蒂，琳达什么的）的约会了”，然后史蒂夫就会失去他在布鲁克林的第一个，也是唯一的一个朋友。  
还好这样的事情没有发生过，在巴基身边朝他献殷勤的女孩子换了一轮又一轮，但巴基保护的对象一直没变——就像痛殴史蒂夫的人换了一轮又一轮，救史蒂夫的人一直没变过一样。  
他从前想过，他不喜欢看见巴基和女孩子掺和在一起是不是因为他妒忌巴基的魅力又自卑于自己的无人问津。直到上了初中的巴基因为早早发育抽条的身材带来的得天独厚的优势加入高年级的课间篮球队伍，史蒂夫远远看着他在球场上叱咤风云，汗流浃背地与同僚碰撞，被撂翻在地，仍然感到心脏酸疼——他的巴基，他希望他的巴基不要有任何的意外，甚至不希望他触碰除自己以外的别的男孩子的皮肤。与此同时他那颗善良又敦厚的心又常常批判自己的自私，让他的情绪被无端的拉扯。

史蒂夫伸手抹了一把巴基的胸膛，留下来的涎水粘在手上，滑滑腻腻的。就着这些涎水，他便搓揉起巴基的另一侧凸起。不像方才那般漫长，这一次只画了几个圆圈，巴基的那一颗红润蓓蕾就变得硬挺起来。史蒂夫的手背轻轻滑过那一颗尖尖小小的器官，几乎能感觉到巴基的心跳就在那下面，又重又热烈。  
——而他，他的裆下，正升起一团灼热的火焰。他都能够感觉到自己内裤下面那块肉在逐渐变硬，变大，把裤子撑了起来。裤料一点也不够有弹性，把他的器官束缚住，箍在了小腹下方。他的小腹紧紧贴住了巴基的背，那明显又热又硬的家伙死死顶着巴基的肌肤，一下一下地摩擦着。隔着布料的摩擦给史蒂夫带来一些痛苦，又给他带来一些迷茫的快感，他觉得这似乎有点疼，但疼痛同时带来的欢欣令他不想停止。  
巴基转过头来朝史蒂夫暧昧地笑，那笑容青涩又灿烂，史蒂夫看得失神，连手上动作都停了下来。他露出一排整齐的牙齿，眨了眨那双蓝眼睛，然后捧起了史蒂夫的另一只手，轻轻地舔咬了起来。  
“嘿，巴基，够了。”他听见自己在朝巴基说话，然后伸手掰着巴基的肩膀把他压倒在柔软窄小的床上。他的好兄弟巴基的蓝眼睛里弥漫起了一层薄雾，之前含着他手指的嘴还微张，里面都是亮晶晶的口水。他的牙真白，史蒂夫这样想着，附下身去吻了巴基在这段日子里变得越来越明显的喉结。

巴基是正长身体的时候，史蒂夫的嘴唇吸牢了巴基的下巴，在那里他似乎能舔舐到一丝丝恣意外长的毛发，带着青春的倔强气息冲破皮肤的阻挠——巴基要长胡子了。他想到巴基柔软的下巴过不了多久就要被青色覆满，长出真正男人的性征来，又伸出舌头更用力的舔舐了一把。巴基给他的书上只有男人和女人相互挑逗的细节，没教导他怎么爱抚男人，但史蒂夫舔着巴基因为长胡子而稍稍有些刺舌的下巴的时候却泛起了异样的快感。他的巴基正在成熟，而他还是个没长开的家伙，浑身光溜溜像条泥鳅，两个人身材上的对比在这两年愈发加大了，让史蒂夫感到有些不安。他轻轻啃噬着巴基的下巴，好像这样就能让他的胡子别这么快长出来似的。  
巴基轻微地呻吟着，伸手熟练地解开了史蒂夫的裤腰带——那是他为史蒂夫系上的，他太清楚怎样解开了。宽大的裤子因为腰带的松懈从史蒂夫豆芽菜般的腰身上滑落下来，巴基用手肘支起身子，史蒂夫的嘴唇恰好离开了他的面颊，双腿岔开跪坐在巴基的身体上。即使史蒂夫完全把体重放在巴基的身上，他瘦弱矮小的躯体也不会对巴基造成什么伤害，但他还是小心翼翼地，用膝盖支撑起大部分自己身体的重量，轻轻地坐在巴基身上。他裤子滑到了小腿肚子上，白色内裤包裹着的两瓣屁股就坐在巴基小腹下面一点的地方。他能够感觉到那里有一处微微的凸起，又热又硬，恰好抵在他股沟中间。当然，他自己也没好到哪里去，白色内裤的前端被撑得满满地，支起了一个小帐篷——他之前从未知道自己下体的器官可以这么饱满，结实。

他丝毫不怀疑裤子的肥大——那一定是巴基的裤子。史蒂夫太常穿用巴基的东西了，他一点也不意外。他甚至想过，如果有必要的话，他大概也愿意和巴基共用一支牙刷。  
史蒂夫一直多病，这也是巴基常对他呵护有加的原因。在冬天，十个下雪的日子里有七个史蒂夫会感冒；他们外出游玩的时候，史蒂夫往往是第一个喘不上气来的人；每每史蒂夫在外面和巴基疯完带着一身汗回家，第二天他总会发起烧来。这些，让巴基对待史蒂夫不得不小心翼翼，也给了巴基太多照顾史蒂夫的机会——到现在，他对照料史蒂夫这件事几乎游刃有余了。  
穿巴基的裤子又不是第一次，史蒂夫想，上一次穿巴基的裤子还是因为自己烧得晕晕乎乎的时候吐了自己和巴基一身，巴基带他回家换了一身衣服、上上次是因为玩水变成了落汤鸡、上上上次……

巴基动了动，史蒂夫觉得隔着他的内裤与巴基裤料的股沟处的硬物也跟着动了动，连带着他自己也动了动。他低下头去，看见白色的帐篷顶端被不知名的液体浸湿了，颜色变得有些深。那是透明的液体，他们从布料的缝隙里渗出，然后肆无忌惮的蔓延在史蒂夫的内裤前面。巴基突然坐了起来，并伸手抱住了史蒂夫小小的躯干。史蒂夫察觉到自己实在太瘦，因为巴基似乎不论怎么使劲，自己都只是被他圈在一方臂膀构建的空间里，没有拥抱应有的压迫感。  
因为巴基突然的起身，史蒂夫的动作被迫改变，跪坐的姿势让他的髋骨很不好受，他伸长了腿又曲起，成功缠在了巴基的腰上。史蒂夫屁股下面那烫得惊人的温度始终顶在那里，叫他很不好受。被内裤束缚着的感觉已经很糟糕了，他没法想巴基这会儿是怎么忍受三重的束缚的——内裤，长裤，还有史蒂夫的屁股。  
巴基似乎能读懂史蒂夫身体的任何异样，他起身抱紧史蒂夫后又吻了他的额角，用一只手扶着他的背好稳住这个小个子的平衡，另一只手则探入了史蒂夫的内裤，帮他把他那涨得发硬的器官拿了出来。  
“史蒂夫，真看不出来，你的这里和你的身板一点也不匹配。”巴基在笑，那笑容就像对待每个漂亮的，想要靠近他的女同学一样，但他却在戏谑史蒂夫器官的大小。事实上史蒂夫并不知道自己胯下的玩意儿有一天能变得这么丰满圆润，像是根注了水的香肠。史蒂夫在自己隐秘的器官从内裤中弹出来的一瞬间倒抽了一口气，不仅仅是因为它第一次被一个外人——也许巴基并不算是外人——看见，也因为这一根发着热的硬东西在跳脱束缚的第一瞬间火热又迅速地弹在了巴基的小腹上。现在，他们俩的肉体紧贴，可以算是真正坦诚相见了。  
巴基把史蒂夫的左侧大腿抬起，从自己被箍得紧紧地腰上抬下来，他才终于可以自由移动。史蒂夫的内裤还卡在他的大张的大腿间，勒得他皮肤发红，巴基赶紧帮他把内裤连同刚才褪下的系带宽松外裤一道脱下，丢到床尾去了。然后他利索的下了床，并把史蒂夫的身体搬转过来，让他坐在床沿上。  
“小史蒂维，你刚才那套实在做的不怎么样，”巴基边说边跪在了他两腿之间，“瞧着，让我来教你。”他说着伸手撸动了两下史蒂夫两腿之间高高翘着的东西，史蒂夫咬着自己的下唇，看见有晶莹的东西又从那根“香肠”的顶端溢出来了。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，觉得快感陌生又突如其来——他从未体验过这样的感觉。下一刻他觉得下体被什么湿润而温暖的东西包围了。史蒂夫惊恐的睁开眼，巴基的头已经俯在他两腿之间，他看见了巴基深棕的头发，他们被剪得短短的，立在巴基的头皮上。史蒂夫被面前这幅景象吓得一哆嗦，赶紧往床后退去——“我的天，巴基，那里……那里好……”他的“脏”字没有说出来就被喉头的呻吟淹没了。  
史蒂夫向后退的时候巴基正吸着他的器官，他没有反应过来史蒂夫的动作，在他后撤的时候依然紧紧叼着口里热而硬的东西。史蒂夫的感受到了下体传来的拉扯，他的包皮从根部在一瞬间又滑到了头部去。他觉得有一种冲动在自己的腹部积蓄了太久，快要突破什么东西，就像灌满了水的大坝马上要被轰出一个洞来。  
在巴基的舌尖滑过了史蒂夫下体最末端最嫩的那块肉并舔过那道沟壑的时候，史蒂夫的眼睛突然什么都看不见了。他听见自己的心跳——突突，突突，突突。他不受控制的抱住了巴基的头。巴基的头发，那一簇簇新剃的，从头皮里茂盛长出的头发扎在他的皮肤上，应该有刺痛的感觉的，在抽搐的第一下史蒂夫这样想，但是快感已经完全淹没了他——他快要溺死在快感里了。巴基的后脑勺被他用双手死死抱住，他能感觉到自己的下体完全被巴基的口腔包围了，腰腹用力配合着他按压巴基头颅的动作冲撞，他的器官已然冲进了巴基的喉咙最深处。就保持着这个姿势，史蒂夫没有力量再做任何动作了，他的身体不受控制地抽搐了数十下——他没办法停下来，他的快乐，愧疚，和对无法掌控自己的羞耻心情混在一起，糅杂在了他哗哗掉下的眼泪里来。  
“对不起巴基……对不起……”他颤抖着说，知道被自己喷出的液体射在口中的巴基一定不怎么好受。同时巴基正一下一下的咳起来，带着史蒂夫已经半软的性器一起抖动。  
“对不起……对不起……对不起……”

 

“对不起……”史蒂夫是哭着醒来的。他睁开眼睛看见熟悉的天花板，一骨碌从床上坐起来，是他的房间，是他的床。然后他感觉到被子盖住的那部分身体滑腻腻的，似乎有许多黏黏的东西在里面涌动。他掀开了被子，看见被浸出大片痕迹的内裤，和从内裤缝隙中溢出的白色液体。  
1934年的夏天，十四岁的史蒂夫第一次遗精了。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节的时候他们真正地想来一发，于是他们去实践了——

-1938 Brooklyn-  
巴基喘着粗气，他的右手扶着史蒂夫那根柱体，好让它对准自己股沟中的唯一出路，然后缓缓地坐下去。他的蓝眼睛看着史蒂夫的脸，对方却因为两人羞耻的姿势不知把目光放在何处是好。史蒂夫在他的器官的尖端碰到巴基的肌肤的瞬间搂住了巴基的脖子，他瘦弱的手臂像两条柔软的电线缠在巴基的肩膀上，巴基感觉到自己脖子上热且湿，史蒂夫的脸埋在他的脖子里——他在哭。  
他停下了把史蒂夫的器官往自己身体里塞的动作，跪坐在了史蒂夫的身体两侧，用双手搂住他的背肩以防他脱力而栽回床上。  
“史蒂维…？”他亲昵的叫着史蒂夫的名字，怀里的人颤抖得更厉害了，睫毛扫在巴基的锁骨处弄得他痒，“你怎么哭了？”  
“我……”他在巴基的怀里一抽一抽，巴基觉得胸间一凉，恐怕这小子鼻涕都流出来了，“你别勉强……”

 

巴基没有出现在1938年布鲁克林的圣诞派对上是许多姑娘的遗憾。她们对这件事有许多种猜测：巴基与她新女友单独约会，或者一反常态地决定不当社交动物转而同家人一起度过了美好时光。女孩们大概不会想到巴基会牺牲这样宝贵的时间陪在史蒂夫的床前。  
可惜的是，正如十四岁的史蒂夫一样，二十岁的史蒂夫还是那个三天两头生病的羸弱小子。并且在他妈妈去世之后，能够照料他的也就只剩下巴基了。  
通常陪床的巴基会为史蒂夫热一锅牛奶，然后给他嘴里塞上体温计。他会握着史蒂夫因为发烧而汗津津的手朝他说一些有趣的事情，再准时地取下温度计，一边读数一边走到厨房把牛奶从锅子里面倒出来。等他甩一甩水银温度计走到卧室，他就会把牛奶放到史蒂夫的床头柜上，然后帮史蒂夫把枕头竖起，好让他坐起来靠着舒服一些。监督完史蒂夫吃过药之后，牛奶就恰好凉到合适的温度了。  
“你没去舞会。”史蒂夫哑着嗓子，小口吞咽着牛奶，巴基就站在他身前，他俯下腰身摸了摸史蒂夫的额头。  
“烧果然退了，”巴基的手从他额上滑到了脸旁，“你知道，你这模样比那群女孩子更让人想吻上去。”他说着伸手扯了扯史蒂夫光滑的脸蛋，这家伙已经二十岁了，胡子却还是没长出来几根。  
巴基知道自己这句话并不全是玩笑，但他没有再讲下去。  
史蒂夫忽然握住了他的手。那双温暖又宽大的，为史蒂夫拧毛巾，或是换衣服的手被史蒂夫的双手捧在了中间。巴基感觉到他用力拽着自己，然后借着自己的力量从床上坐直了起来，仰起头利落地吻上了巴基的唇。  
那是巴基第一次尝到自己煮的牛奶的味道。

 

“我哪里勉强了？”巴基哭笑不得，他的好兄弟史蒂夫，二十岁了，竟然要为一件能给他带来无尽快感的事情哭得像个女人。  
“你之前说的那些，我怕都是安慰我的话。”史蒂夫用力吸了吸鼻子，巴基感觉到自己屁股上那根火热的东西已经软了一半，“我不想再给你带来麻烦——”  
巴基用唇瓣轻轻覆上了他那双喋喋不休的嘴，不比上一次蜻蜓点水的史蒂夫的亲吻，他伸出舌头有节奏地舔起史蒂夫鲜红的唇瓣，然后从两唇之间的缝隙探入。那股牛奶的气息更明显了，巴基抱住史蒂夫的手搂得紧紧的，他的舌尖伸进了史蒂夫牙齿与嘴唇之间的地方，顺着史蒂夫的每一颗牙试图向里攻占。  
“张嘴。”巴基朝他命令道，史蒂夫立刻乖巧的把紧闭的牙齿打开一条缝。牛奶又香又甜的味道几乎溢满了他们的口鼻，巴基忍不住咬了咬史蒂夫的下唇，那里唾液弥漫，像一颗汁水饱满的果子，想都不用想有多诱人。他恋恋不舍的又舔舐了几下才抬起头来，史蒂夫正傻傻望着他，脸上的泪痕还没干。“我现在只想你干我。”他说着附下身去，双手掐着史蒂夫的腰，张嘴含住了史蒂夫胯下半软的什物。

史蒂夫不敢告诉巴基他想象过许多次这样的场面，从他十四岁的春梦带给他性欲开始。即使史蒂夫认为自慰是一件不正确的，危险的事情，但古往今来，鲜少有人能在情欲的挑战面前不选择投降。所以史蒂夫很快屈服了，他花了两年的时间来习惯用自己的手来解决问题并且不再抱有任何对良心的谴责；又用了四年的时间说服自己在上下撸动性器的时刻幻想巴基那张巧舌如簧的嘴正含着它不是一件不道德的事情——只要别让巴基知道就好。史蒂夫不敢让巴基发现自己对他的非分之想，却在许多次淋浴的时分回忆起十四岁的梦境来，想象那张嘴里柔软的，充盈着液体的触感，然后浑身颤抖的射出去。  
巴基在十八岁的时候第一次夜不归宿，那时他的女伴是是个比他年长三岁的金发女孩，巴基已经忘记了她的名字。他记得女孩在厕所的隔间里脱掉了她的红色风衣，胸前白嫩的双峰被紧箍在黑色蕾丝交织的胸罩里，勒出一条深深的乳沟。她伸手解巴基裤子拉链的时候，在女孩儿中如鱼得水的巴基突然泛起一阵恶心——他想到自己的性器将要插入女人的身体，但他并不期待，甚至厌恶这种感觉。这让他那一晚落荒而逃，在空无一人的街上踢着没人来捡的空罐子，然后扶着肮脏的垃圾桶干呕。再一次站在浴缸里抚慰自己高昂头颅的器官时巴基意识到，从他有朦胧的性冲动以来，即使看过无数录影带和有色小说，他从来没把自己当成那个入侵身体的角色过。

 

巴基的嘴唇上沾满了两个人的涎水，他用两瓣唇去亲吻和夹着史蒂夫胯下之物的末梢，那里真是太敏感了，包皮被巴基撸动到了根部，裸露出头部粉色的嫩肉来。巴基缓慢的舔舐着，舌尖在柱头上滑动。史蒂夫想起自己的梦境，他慌张的举起自己的双手，害怕再一次伤害到巴基，一瞬间失去了支撑的史蒂夫就这样跌回巴基为他立起的枕头上。  
他也再没有力气让自己坐起来。刚痊愈的身体还是瘫软的，他的两只手随意垂落在床上，因为快感的刺激而把床单抓出褶皱。史蒂夫心想，如果有一双眼睛在天花板上，将看到怎样一副景象啊——穿着睡衣的史蒂夫满脸潮红地仰着头颅试图压抑喉咙中溢出的呻吟声来，他的睡裤和内裤还好好地穿在身上，只是性器被巴基拿了出来，正来回抽动在巴基的嘴里。而巴基赤身裸体，像是从远古时代穿越回的野人，跪坐在史蒂夫大张的腿间，背脊弓得高高地像一只猫，而他嘴里则含着史蒂夫那根炙热到发硬的东西。  
巴基嘴张得大大的，为了防止牙齿碰伤史蒂夫，他用力把嘴唇朝里凹，贴着史蒂夫的包皮上下滑动着。史蒂夫感觉到自己性器的末端正有什么东西淅淅沥沥的溢出，就像梦里一开始的一样，那些黏黏的，透明的东西，一滴一滴全都落在了巴基的嘴里。  
快感太猛烈了，仿佛把床单抓皱也不够史蒂夫表示——他快要迷醉在这种感受里，这比梦里更真实，更强烈，理智的最后一根弦也被崩断了。史蒂夫终于忍不住跟着巴基的频率开始来回送胯。他向床里陷的时候屁股狠狠砸在席梦思上，下面的弹簧发出轻微的声响，巴基也顺势抬起脑袋，让包皮又能完全裹住性器头部的嫩肉；而当史蒂夫用力向上顶的时候巴基则把头压得低低的，鼻子都撞进史蒂夫私处稀疏的毛发里去，史蒂夫最娇嫩的部位穿过巴基潮湿温暖的口腔直直地撞向他喉咙里，似乎把他喉咙撞开来，仿若每一次巴基都要把他从这根性器处整口吞下。  
这样的抽送在巴基真的被呛到的时候停止了，他扶着床大口的喘气，抑制不住地咳嗽。史蒂夫则手忙脚乱想给巴基找个吐东西的容器，巴基一边咳一边钳住了他的手并带亲吻了他。  
那是史蒂夫第一次尝到自己的味道。

 

史蒂夫注定在这一晚受到极大的惊吓。他还沉浸在巴基把自己分泌出来的那些晶亮液体混着口水一道吞咽了下去的震惊情绪中时，巴基已经打开双腿试图容纳史蒂夫了。  
彼时他们还不知道凡士林或是壳牌（是的，壳牌）的妙用，史蒂夫对两个男人如何做爱一无所知，巴基不比史蒂夫知道的多多少，他只明白，至少史蒂夫胯下那根器官得捅入自己的身体才算数——对于这样的情景，巴基竟有莫名的向往。  
巴基的那块肌肉是未被开垦的处女地，那里干涩而紧绷，他却不自知。他抓着史蒂夫的肉韧心急的想要帮助他进入，换来的是肉体与肉体碰撞对峙的疼痛——史蒂夫嘶了嘶空气。  
“抱歉，”巴基放下了史蒂夫的器官，双手捧起了那张明明才因为烧退而恢复面色，此刻却又涨得通红的脸，“我得准备一下我自己。”说完他熟稔的撸动起自己胯下的什物来，节奏极快，史蒂夫都看得出他着急地要命。巴基的脸也红彤彤的，细密的汗水从他额上滑了下来，他用另一只手粗暴的抹掉，另一只手则不停地操弄着自己。史蒂夫不敢出声，但他视线里的巴基真的过于诱人了——因为接吻而湿漉漉的嘴唇被咬的紧紧的，眼睛里全是认真和焦急的巴基就俯在他身前。史蒂夫注意到巴基的呼吸声变大了，上下手臂的动作越来越快也越来越大，他的下唇被自己咬得愈发紧——史蒂夫都怕他在自己皮肤上留下齿痕。  
巴基重重的深呼吸了三下，他的左手弯成碗形，及时在性器喷薄的前一秒挡住了那些白色液体。史蒂夫看见巴基不可抑制的高潮后的抖动，然后白浊精液滴落在了他胸口的衣服上。他缓了这么久总算有点力气重新支起身子，他搂着巴基的腰，小小的躯体和他赤裸的胸腔、小腹和胯下紧密的贴着。他的脸紧紧挨着巴基健硕的胸肌，那上面也布满了汗水，史蒂夫都能闻见混杂在精液里的咸味。  
巴基的手里那一滩因为正逐渐变得粘稠的精液被他粗鲁地全盘覆在屁股上，他动了动掌心，然后伸出食指试图去开拓穴口。抱着史蒂夫的手只剩一只，正贴在史蒂夫的背上。他们两呼吸的频率接近一致，胸口因为起伏而撞在一起，史蒂夫伸出手来，也向巴基臀部探去。巴基深深吸了一口气，史蒂夫抬起了头，像梦里做过的那样舔了舔巴基的喉结——现在巴基的喉结已经长得成熟了，极具男性的魅力。史蒂夫吻上巴基的嘴唇，舌头狠狠扫过他的牙齿后才移开嘴。  
“说实话，兄弟，”史蒂夫另一只手掐进了巴基的腰，探入巴基股沟的手正把他留在那的精液打着圈抹散开，“我十四岁就梦到这样的场景了。”  
巴基的眼睛瞪得老大却没能说出话来，因为史蒂夫的食指突如其来的攻入了那个窄小的穴道里去。他不算温柔，因为他并不知道会给对方带来多大的刺激。刚进入一个指节的史蒂夫弯了弯手指，他感觉到抱着自己的两条手臂像是要把他挤碎似的压住了他。  
“哈……？”巴基用力抽着气，胸膛起伏着，屁股下面是恼人的异物在往跟里面的地方涌入，扰得他头脑都无法运转。  
“我吻了你，”史蒂夫说，一个半指节能够轻松地在巴基的甬道中来回抽动了，“你也吻了我。”  
“操，你他妈不早说，”巴基说着臀部的肌肉倏地夹紧了，史蒂夫感觉到自己手指受到来自四面八方的挤压，嘴却咧出个笑容，“我…我他妈偷偷想着要上你的时候老以为我自己是个变态。”  
“巴基，你不是，”他的嘴唇落在巴基胸口高挺的红润颗粒上，来回蹭动摩擦着，“你是世界上最好的巴基。”史蒂夫的牙齿叼住了那颗鲜红肿胀的蓓蕾，手指向无尽的远方开拓着，像一条虫，弓起背来又蠕动，不断向前。  
巴基失去了抱住史蒂夫的力气，他怕自己把史蒂夫抱碎在怀里。他的手垂落在床单上，双脚仍然跨在史蒂夫的身体两侧。史蒂夫正歪着脑袋趴在他胸口，像是刚出生的幼小狗仔在吮吸食物——说真的，要是巴基能挤出一滴乳汁来，他想他也愿意悉数为史蒂夫奉上。  
穴口的精液几乎干涸，变成了软而无形的固体，随着史蒂夫的手指进入巴基身体的那部分因为内壁的炽灼似乎仍在流动，巴基都能感觉到自己的体液随着史蒂夫那根该死的手指越来越过分地侵占他的身体了。史蒂夫的性器高昂着头颅，分泌出的前列腺液溢出流淌着，把他一整个器官包覆的满满地。  
巴基几乎以为史蒂夫放弃手指的动作时，那根手指忽地抽了出去。他有一种预感，这让他全身止不住的颤抖，却又布满了渴望。那些吮吸让他刚射过一次的性器又饱满挺立了起来，他能感觉到柱体的头此刻就抵在史蒂夫的肚子上，而史蒂夫胯下那一块早就硬得像钢了。  
在巴基的双手抓住了两侧从床单的那一刹那，史蒂夫用力地进入了巴基。然后他们俩一起吃痛地叫了起来。  
巴基的叫声是从喉咙里溢出的，像恶犬咬人前会发出的气流在喉头涌动的声音。他大声喘着气，告诉自己放松，放松下来，但仍然把史蒂夫夹得紧紧的。他抓着床单的手也很疼，但是和屁股那里传来的感受比起来实在微不足道，让他彻底忽略了。  
史蒂夫眉头皱得紧紧地，眼睛都疼得快睁不开了，但他不愿意从巴基的身体里撤出来。他伸出一只手握住了巴基抵在他肚子上的性器，一边用力的撸动一边朝他说：“别，你别动。慢慢来，会好的。”  
巴基在他手里变得火热，坚挺，巨大。史蒂夫的动作则变得更剧烈了。那层包皮被他彻底的撸到底部又拉扯上来，他的手还时不时慰问着根部的囊袋。史蒂夫触碰的温柔却又有力，让巴基动弹不得。  
巴基觉得自己的股缝都快要裂开了，他不能判断自己的后面是不是流了血。但史蒂夫为他手淫带来的精神快感显然已经远远超过了肉体疼痛的范围。他心脏突突狂跳，那里的血都是热的。他伸手抱住了史蒂夫的头，狠狠地亲了上去，不顾两个人就此失重而一起栽倒在了床上。

他吻得那么狠，既像是雄狮在求爱，又像在报复史蒂夫把他弄疼，近乎撕咬着史蒂夫脆弱的唇瓣。攻下他嘴唇之后巴基的舌头就长驱直入，舔舐着史蒂夫口腔的每一寸皮肤，他们的涎水交合，不停地交换着口中的液体，又从他们嘴唇的缝隙中流出。巴基啃咬得如此用力，以至史蒂夫憋红了脸差一点窒息。  
等到巴基一抽一抽又射了起来，那些白浊全都贴着巴基和史蒂夫的身子落在史蒂夫的睡衣上时，巴基已经失去力气了。他趴在史蒂夫身上压得史蒂夫快喘不过气来，又热又粘的阴茎贴在史蒂夫的睡衣上。史蒂夫惊讶的发觉这一番折腾里，他的性器已经有一半埋入了巴基的身体里。

他们最后当然没做成。充血红肿的洞口，混着血丝从洞口流下来的精液让巴基显得格外淫荡，但他因为抓住床单而被纤维摩擦得又红又痛的十只手指和他因为射过两次精之后显得无比苍白的脸都在警告史蒂夫，他们不能再做下去了。所以巴基埋下头去含住了史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫梦里一样的，上下移动着头颅，用温暖潮湿的口腔包裹了史蒂夫最敏感的地方。用嘴撸动的时候巴基没忘记用舌头在史蒂夫的嫩肉上打圈，并刻意用舌尖去勾，去舔那末端的小孔。史蒂夫的眼睛都红了，他觉得自己几乎要失控。  
射精的时候史蒂夫从来没有觉得自己能有那么多的精液。他一直插在巴基的嘴里抽搐，感觉到下体有一股又一股的东西喷涌而出，全都灌进了好朋友的嘴里，把他塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。巴基也不挣扎，就那样用力地固执地含着他，拍开他妄图让巴基吐出自己性器的手。巴基趴在史蒂夫的两腿之间，抬起眼睛看着史蒂夫，他似乎在笑。而史蒂夫的性器则抵着巴基喉管最深的位置，眼睛里的情欲正化为温柔的泪水顺着脸流下。  
他们都不会忘的，七十年后也不会忘。这是世界上最好的圣诞礼物。


End file.
